Talk:List of Unnamed Stands
Should we combine the Boomboom Family's Stand and Lucy's Stand pages into this one? I have the code for the links that we could use to specify under which heading we could link them to on my blog. We can also leave redirects behind on their pages once the move has been completed. TriNiSette (talk) 04:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I would like to see what it looks like. its a good idea. It's not complicated at all and is right under the basic links in my Blog of Source Codes. For now, I will upload the Boomboom Family's Stand picture to the wiki appropriately so that I could shrink it in this wiki. TriNiSette (talk) 20:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Move completed. It's rather compact and nice if I say so myself. TriNiSette (talk) 21:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, is cool. I think maybe we can make something to to differentiate the different stands. Tables or maybe different colors ... What do you think? Bohemian King (talk) 23:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) You want to split them up by part as with the other list pages? TriNiSette (talk) 23:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) No, i mean something like they are "sub-articles", something to differentiate the end of one to the start of the next. I don't know if i am clear in this one. I can think of something in a similar manner to spoiler articles, where the user can click a button that shows the rest of the page. I'm not sure if it is possible or how to pull it off though. TriNiSette (talk) 00:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok.I will search a little.Bohemian King (talk) 15:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) About Jonathan's stand -- in the current translation of Over Heaven, it is said that Jonathan's stand is identical to and shares the name of Hermit Purple. Should the information on Jonathan's stand be merged with the Hermit Purple article, then? 10:28, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, the book still isn't exactly Canon, but I think it may be a good idea to mention it, so we can probably keep it in Unnamed Stands canonically and put a section in Hermit Purple as well. (Talk) 14:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) JoJoveller name confirmations New shots from the JoJoveller guidebook have come out from an anonymous source indicating that some of these unknown stands have been named. Specifically: Green Baby's stand = Green, Green Grass of Home Pocoloco's Stand = Hey Ya! The Boomboom family's Stands = Tomb of the Boom 1 2 3. While we have yet to get any other confirmation or know the source for these, if anybody else is getting JoJoveller soon and can confirm these shots, it would be greatly appreciated. A-Un Twin's Power Can we please stop listing the older A-Un Twin's Power as a Stand ability? It's implied to be a rock human ability, specficially the inverse of the one Yotsuyu Yagiyama used to meld into rock and move through the rock. Bentheechidna (talk) 01:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC)